


100% Biológico

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 2ª Ronda [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: cienciasftw, Crack, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, Prompt Table, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk asegura que eso es normal, Spock no está muy seguro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% Biológico

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #06: [_100% Bio_](http://i667.photobucket.com/albums/vv34/bunnies_farm/Tablas/CsFestR02TBImgBiol06.jpg) de la _Tabla B/Imágenes (Biología)_ en la segunda ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/).

  


—Es normal. —Asegura Kirk.

—¿De qué manera? —Cuestiona Spock.

—Pues es natural, es una necesidad 100% biológica. Forma parte de nosotros y es inevitable querer hacerlo.

—Estás asegurando que el impulso para llevar a cabo tal actividad reside en la información contenida en las células.

—Bueno, no sé... no soy científico, Spock. —Kirk se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta. 

—Entonces es otra suposición tuya basada en tu limitada experiencia personal.

—Puedo asegurarte que no hay nada de limitada en ella. —Kirk se infla el ego con guiños.

—Las variaciones de factores de tu experiencia sigue limitado a la muestra del universo que se reduce a ti, James.

—No puedo creer que Nyota y tú nunca lo hicieran. —Kirk no puede creer que Spock sea tan obtuso en según qué temas.

—Lo que la teniente Uhura y yo hubiésemos realizado en nuestra relación privada no es de tu incumbencia. —Spock se lamenta por el tiempo que puede estar invirtiendo en atender otros asuntos.

—Pero es que ella parece... no sé, _apasionada_. Tal vez no tuvo la confianza de expresarte sus deseos.

—Nyota tenía plena confianza para comunicarme sus deseos, cualesquiera que estos fueran. Y no es algo que vaya a compartir contigo.

—No quiero ser imprudente pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que ella podría haberlo hecho con otro? No sería descabellado.

Spock arruga el ceño imperceptiblemente. Kirk ya conoce ese gesto que indica que está poniendo en el límite su temperamento flemático.

—Como actividad recreativa, preferiría alguna opción en la que me sienta íntegramente competente. —Y Spock ignora por completo el cuestionamiento de Kirk.

—¡Pero si esta es una actividad placentera! ¿Tienes que racionalizar todo? tampoco es un desafío donde se califique el desempeño. Esto hay que sentirlo con todo el cuerpo.

—No vas a decirme que tal cosa no se mide en _mediocre, satisfactorio y sobresaliente_ ; o como la expresión elocuente que tú usas cuando algo en particular es a tu juicio, superior al estándar conocido. —Spock cierra los ojos y pone una cara rara, relaja la mandíbula y entreabre los labios para emitir un suspiro voluptuoso. Kirk aparta la mirada avergonzado de ser testigo de algo tan inusual como una imitación suya por parte de su imperturbable primer oficial. Tras unos momentos para recobrar la compostura, prosigue en su afán de convencimiento.

— ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor, como tu capitán?

—Entonces mis posibilidades de rechazo se verán notablemente reducidas. No creo que necesite recordarte que según las normas de esta nave eso se llama coacción.

—Me haces sentir despreciable.

—No tengo objeción contra eso.

— Entonces te lo pido como amigo.

Kirk pone su mano en el hombro, se inclina hacia él y muestra una gran sonrisa bonachona. Spock suspira con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y finalmente accede sin mostrarse particularmente emocionado por ser el conejillo de pruebas de James Kirk para esas actividades.

—Entonces prepárate para una sesión intensa de sudor y escándalo.

—Interesante. 

—Hubiera preferido que dijeras _¡Fascinante!_

Kirk le pone la mano derecha en la cintura, le atrae dramáticamente y entrelaza su mano izquierda con la derecha de Spok, extendiendo el brazo en un gesto típico de un baile antiquísimo terrestre.

~▣~


End file.
